Episode 1.2
'''Episode 1.2 '''is the second episode of Series 1 of Lip Service. It drew in 579,000http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lip_Service_(TV_series)#Episodes viewers and featured Carol Alan's funeral, the early days of Tess Roberts and Lou Foster's relationship and the introduction of recurring character Sadie Andersonhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt1533010/epcast. Synopsis Frankie puts herself in danger as she follows a lead that might unravel the mystery of her past. Fate gives Cat MacKenzie a second chance when she runs into policewoman Sam, but is she really ready to forget Frankie? Tess makes a fool of herself on live television and it becomes clear that Lou is nowhere near ready to go public with their relationship. Plot Lou and Tess are in bed. When they finish having sex, Lou teases Tess about her 'skills'. They start again but when it looks like it's Lou's turn she suddenly has to go to the studio. She asks Tess what she's doing that day and for unemployed Tess it's the usual laziness. She hasn't had word from her agent and is thinking of quitting, but Lou encourages her. Tess asks her to put in a word for her as a runner and Lou agrees, as long as Tess tells no one about their relationship. In Jay's flat Frankie is wearing a suit but is obviously uncomfortable and rips the jacket off. She looks at a photo of her and her aunt Carol. In Cat's flat, Cat is anxiously preparing for the funeral. Tess comes in while Cat is freaking out about the mess. Tess tells her not to go, but Cat is adament that she has to be around Frankie comfortably. They talk about Lou and Tess's relationship and Tess makes excuses for her lack of participation. Cat is waiting for Frankie but doesn't notice as she comes up behind and takes a picture of Cat. Frankie makes herself known to Cat and she worries that they're going to be late, but Frankie isn't bothered. Tess is in Lou's studio looking for the production manager. She finds him, swearing raucously, and he directs her to another runner to get herself trained up and on the job. At the funeral, Frankie and Cat are indeed late. Frankie appears to be having doubts and Cat says that they can go, but Frankie soldiers on. Her uncle Cameron Alan and several other people do not look pleased to see her at the funeral. She asks to throw dirt on her aunt's coffin, but Cameron refuses her the right. So she takes dirt from the ground and throws it anyway, to a disapproving silence. At the after-funeral gathering, Frankie is looking at pictures of her aunt, but the one photo with herself in it has been cut off so you cannot see a young Frankie. Cat and Frankie talk about Cameron, Frankie rather loudly, but before it can go anywhere her cousin Karen Alan approaches them. Cat gives her condolensces and a hug but Frankie is more interested in why nobody contacted her to say that her aunt was dying. This turns out to be the work of her uncle as well. She also finds out that her aunt sent off a photo album of Frankie before she died. At the studio, Tess delievers Lou a coffee. Tom is in there with her and flirting with Lou. He leaves and Tess tries to hug Lou but she pushes her away, panicking that someone might see. At the funeral, Frankie is chugging from a bottle and stealing biscuits, in the name of cashing in because she won't get any inheritance. Cat tries to get her to leave but Frankie hasn't had enough because she starts flirting with Cat and kissing her neck. Her uncle hauls her outside and is cruel to her, telling her that her aunt didn't love her and that even as a kid she was damaged goods. Frankie leaves. At the studio, Tess is attempting to lug a massive headshot of Lou up some stairs. The other runner fires a long coffee order at her and Tess tries to write it all down but forgets some of it. She goes to try and confirm, but sees Lou practically hanging off a guest and doesn't get out of the way of a man with a wedding cake and destroys it. Outside the gathering, Frankie is smoking and Cat returns her jacket, which she left inside. Cat tries to be helpful but Frankie is cold and pushes her away. Cat tells her that she had really missed her, but now wonders why she had bothered. Back at the studio and Tess is trying to remove the wedding cake from her face. Lou enters, locking the door behind her. She doesn't really apologise for biting at Tess before, but Tess comes around anyway. Lou invites her over later, implying that she will go down on Tess, but Tess invites her to dinner with Cat and Ed MacKenzie and Lou accepts. Cat is walking along the road on the phone to Tess. She moans about Frankie and Tess informs her that Lou is coming over that evening. Cat does not replace the phone in her pocket and a thief snatches it out of her hand and runs off. She runs after him and catches him, wrestling her phone back, but is taken in by the police for assault. While furiously denying that she unprovokedly assualted him, Cat sees Sam Murray in the halls. She is being interogated by two cops when Sam walks in and takes over. She makes a joke and Cat takes it the wrong way and the two argue. Cat admits that she had really liked Sam but had messed things up because she was nervous and Sam reassures her that she won't be charged for assualt. Cat thanks her and apologises for blowing up at her, saying that "it isn't a crime not to fancy someone". Sam corrects her, saying that she did fancy her and asks her on a date the following night. Tess is running around trying to fix dinner for Lou, Ed and Cat. Ed is trying to help her and she pats him on the cheek affectionately, disorienting him. Cat enters and Tess warns her not to fuss about the mess. Jay Adams and Frankie are sitting on the floor by the coach, talking. Frankie tells him about the funeral and how she would be scared if she had her uncle's approval. Jay shows her his two year anniversary present to Becky Love, fancy lingerie and an expensive necklace. They talk about Jay and Becky's relationship and Frankie is surprisingly understanding. Cat and Ed have finished the table and Tess is worried because Lou is late. Lou rings and cancels, saying that she's too tired to come and eat dinner. Cat is scathing and Tess is upset and on the verge of tears. Frankie phones Karen and asks her for the name of the lawer that's dealing with Carol Alan's will. It's a new day and Cat is worrying about Sam and whether or not she'll call. Tess tells her she won't at eight in the morning and puts a wash on. They stand in comfortable silence, but Cat can't spot her mobile and the two realise that Tess has put it in the washing machine. At the studio, Lou apologises and Tess seems to forgive her, before Tom pops his head in and reveals that Lou had in fact gone out drinking with the crew. Tess leaves, appalled. Cat is at the office, looking up the phone number for the police station in Glasgow, wanting to inform Sam that she's lost her phone. She asks to borrow Jay's to make the call. Frankie is at the lawyer's office and discovers that she cannot access the name or address of the person that her aunt sent her childhood photo album to. Upon being told that she can contest the will (but that it'll be expensive), Frankie decides that she'll find out another way. Cat cannot summon the courage to dial the number, worrying that she'll look stupid, having her mobile stolen one day and in the wash the next. Jay barges in and dials for her, asking to speak to DS Murray before putting Cat on the phone. Frankie spots the delivery man and asks him to do her a favour, implying that she'd sleep with him in return. She asks for him for the name and address of the person that was sent her photo album. Tess is on the phone talking to someone about how she always ends up with women who treat her terribly, when her boss approaches. He asks her to collect Marie Chambers from the airport as she is the child pyschologist guest and to make no more mistakes. In a café, Frankie is waiting for the delivery man. She rings Cat's phone but it goes straight to answerphone as it is broken. The delivery man gives her her information and enquires about the situation, but Frankie replies that it's just boring family stuff. He asks her for a pint but she says she can't shooting him down after her inferrance that she'd sleep with him. She kisses him on the hand and leaves. Cat is fretting about her date with Sam and asks Jay for advice. Jay makes jokes about Sam's truncheon and the capital of Australia. Tess is at the airport looking for Marie Chambers. She finds her, but very drunk and not in any shape to go on live television. Frankie is at the address the delivery man gave her. She finds the flat and the door is open, but no one's in. There are letters addressed to 'Miss Cawthorne'. Behind her, a boy enters the flat. Frankie is searching through a holdall when the boy finds her and he runs away, despite her yells that she "just wants to talk" to him. But she has acquired a set of keys with a distinctive brand key ring. Tess and Marie Chambers are in a taxi on the way to the studio and Marie is drinking from a hip flask. She calls her boss to inform him that Marie is drunk but he interrupts her and tells her just to get to the studio. She gets there with ten minutes to spare but Marie passes out. The other runner comes in and has the helpful suggestion that Tess should impersonate Marie Chambers. They are on set and live and everyone is shocked when Tess enters as Marie. She whispers to Lou and Tom that Marie is drunk and she has to act like her. There is a call from a parent of a four month old who is still crying through the night. Tess stalls by making a joke about people keeping her up all night and falls over herself. She suggests reading Watership Down to the four month old and compares babies to people in comas. Then a woman phones in with a seven year old who keeps "acting out" and Tess helpfully gives the perspective that some kids are just brats and that she should send the seven year old to boarding school or get a really scary nanny. As a result of the impersonation, the boss sacks her. Frankie bumps into Jay outside his flat. He's going to pick up Becky for their anniversary dinner and Frankie asks him for Cat's address but he tells her that Cat has a date and it wouldn't be a good night. Tess is in Lou's dressing room collecting her things when Lou comes in and apologises for her boss. Tess dresses her down for being such a coward about the tabloids and makes her cry. Lou tells Tess that she bottled out and felt terrible, so she went for a drink. Tess buys this and forgives Lou. They (literally) kiss and make up. However, there's a knock on the door and Lou invites Tess back to hers. Frankie has somehow found Cat's address and knocks on her door as she is getting ready for her date. She makes herself very at home and asks Cat if she remembers her aunt talking about an 'Annie Cawthorne'. Cat does not and asks why. Frankie asks her out on a drink to talk about it and Cat declines, as she is going on a date and realises Frankie knew about this. She puts Frankie down and asks her why she left for New York when she had Cat's full attention and got her to leave her girlfriend. Frankie apologises and Cat gets in a scathing remark or two before returning to her dresser, indicating that Frankie should leave. Cat and Sam are on their date and small talking. It's going much better than last time, as neither has indirectly insulted the other. Sam jokes that she is very affordable and Cat manages a compliment and Sam encourages her to flirt. She tells Sam about her bad break up with Frankie and Sam is understanding. She tells Cat in reply to a joke that she "isn't going anywhere". Meanwhile Frankie is on the pull, rebounding from Cat's insults. She spies a woman in a bookshop, shoplifting a book.They lock eyes and the woman leaves. At Lou's house, Tess and Lou are undressed and Lou goes down on Tess for the first time. Frankie walks along and spots the woman from the bookshop reading the book she shoplifted in a café. Frankie enters and drops into a seat opposite the woman. They banter about horoscopes and a Robin Hood psychology. The woman's name is Sadie. Frankie takes her home to Jay's flat. Cat and Sam's date has gone so well that the two have gone back to Cat's. They get drinks and talk about bravery in Sam's job. Sam confesses how she was very afraid in her first chase but says that she can be brave sometimes, before kissing Cat and having sex. Sadie and Frankie have beers and banter a little before having sex with one another. Jay and Becky are in the other room listening and Jay tries to initiate sex with Becky but she rejects him, saying that she has to get up in five hours. Afterwards, it is clear that Frankie has lost interest in Sadie. The next morning, Sadie has gone, Becky has lost her necklace and Frankie is sure that Sadie has taken it. She checks through her things and something from her wallet has been stolen too. In contrast, Sam is kissing Cat's neck and asking her about her tattoo. She says that it wasn't her idea and Sam enquires further, but Cat just replies that it was nobody important and kisses Sam again. Cast Main Cast *Fiona Button as Tess Roberts *Ruta Gedmintas as Frankie Alan *Laura Fraser as Cat MacKenzie *Heather Peace as Sam Murray *James Anthony Pearson as Ed MacKenzie *Emun Elliot as Jay Adams Recurring Cast *Roxanna McKee as Lou Foster *Gilly Gilchrist as Alistair Brice *Tom Mannion as Cameron Alan *Romana Abercromby as Karen Alan *Duncan Duff as Tom Sutherland *Hanna Stanbridge as Hayley *Iain De Caestecker as Darren Morris (credited as Darren) * Natasha O'Keeffe as Sadie Anderson *Cush Jumbo as Becky Guest Cast *John Clyde as Mark Simons *Colin Harris as Jamie Simons *Gary MacKay as Priest *Matthew Workman as Boy Thief *Stewart Robertson as Police Officer *Kristin Murray as Jenny *Anna Crilly as Marie Chambers Notes Category:Episode Category:Series 1 Episode